bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Toa-Nuva
Joah, also, ich bin Toa-Nuva, auch bekannt als Franz, wobei ich aber Toa-Nuva, oder auch einfach Toa, bevorzuge (auch im RL ;P ), ich bin der Administrator der Homepage "Toa-Nuva's Spieletipps", die hier nicht jedem unbekannt sein dürfte, wie ich schon festgestellt habe. ;-) Joah, ich bin schon seit 2001 bei Bionicle dabei (damals war ich 10 Jahre alt, bin am 16.9.1990 geboren), besitze nahezu jedes Set und so ziemlich alle Bücher, alle drei Filme, alle Spiele für PS2, GBA, NDS und PC, und noch ein paar Comics... Joah, ich kenn mich eben relativ gut mit Bionicle aus, bin allerdings nicht unbedingt immer auf dem neuesten Stand. ;P Und joah, das was jetzt kommt, ist mehr Information, als ihr je über mich wissen wolltet, also bringt euch lieber in Sicherheit! ;P Mein Dasein als Bionicle-Fan 2001 Ich bin schon seit dem Anfang von Bionicle mit dabei - 2001 wurde ich auf die Toa aufmerksam und meine Schwester und ich kauften sie uns sofort. Da man damals die Toa Kaita aus Tahu, Onua und Pohatu bzw aus Kopaka, Gali und Lewa zusammenbauen konnten, beschlossen meine Schwester und ich, jeweils ein "Kaita-Team" zu kaufen; auch wenn wir die Toa Kaita nur einmal kurz zusammenbauten und seitdem nie wieder. Natürlich kauften wir uns auch die Turaga, und auch das PowerPack; für die Rahi hatten wir aber kein Geld. (Ich war erst 10, und meine Schwester gerademal 8.) Von den Matoranern, die es damals bei McDonald's gab (meines Wissens aber nur in Amerika), bekamen wir damals nichts mit. 2002 In diesem Jahr kauften meine Schwester und ich nach dem selben "Teilungsverfahren" wie im Jahr vorher die Bohrok und die Bohrok-Va nach dem Ich-Rot-Schwarz-Braun/Meine-Schwester-Weiß-Blau-Grün-"Verfahren", und wir spielten gerne und oft mit ihnen. Als wir jedoch im August oder September Geburtstagsgeschenke für uns suchten, war ich damals so egoistisch, mir alle Toa Nuva unter den Nagel zu reißen, auch wenn meine Schwester gar nicht davon begeistert war. Zudem kaufte ich mir in diesem Jahr noch die Nui-Rama von 2001, sowie die neuen Exo-Toa, und meine Schwester kaufte sich die Boxor. Als ein Klassenkamerad mich später dazu überredete, mich bei einem Browser-Game namens Inselkampf zu registrieren, und mir klar machte, dass ich einen gefährlich klingenden Namen verwenden sollte, verwendete ich Bionicle-Süchtling den Namen "Toa-Nuva", da die Toa Nuva zu diesem Zeitpunkt die stärksten "Bionicles" waren, und Leerzeichen dort nicht erlaubt waren. ;-) Ich war in Inselkampf zwar alles andere als erfolgreich, da die anderen Spieler offenbar nicht viel von Bionicle und meinem Namen hielten und mich dementsprechend oft angriffen; aber seitdem verwende ich diesen Namen auf fast allen Seiten, auf denen ich mich registriere, und auch allgemein gefällt mir dieser Name um einiges besser als mein echter. 2003 2003 verlor ich langsam mein Interesse an Bionicle. Bis auf Tahnok-Kal kauften wir uns auch keine der Bohrok-Kal mehr, da sie praktisch eh nur Klone voneinander bzw von den alten Bohrok waren. Irgendwann landete ich dann aber doch mal wieder auf Bionicle.com und entdeckte dort das Mata Nui Online Game II mit Hahli... Und nicht viel später fragte mich "Druetze" in "Mummy's Creatures Forum" (das größte deutsche Forum zum Computerspiel "Creatures") wegen meines Namens, ob ich Bionicle-Fan bin, woraufhin eine ewig lange Diskussion über Bionicle mit über 100 Beiträgen folgte. Von da an arbeitete ich mich langsam wieder in Bionicle ein, da ich so ziemlich alles vergessen oder nie gewusst hatte. Ich stellte auch fest, dass es Bücher von Bionicle gab, und begann, sie mir nach und nach zu kaufen. Zudem kaufte ich mir jetzt doch noch auch die nächsten beiden Bohrok-Kal, auch meine Schwester kaufte zwei von "ihrem" Teil, nur Kohrak-Kal fehlte uns noch... Auch die Rahkshi kauften wir uns komplett nach unserer üblichen Aufteilung, und von den 2003-Matoranern kaufte sich meine Schwester Macku und ich den Rest. Zudem kaufte sie sich noch Jaller & Gukko, während ich mir Takua & Pewkuu, Makuta, und Takanuva & Ussanui kaufte, zudem holte ich mir noch die Bahrag von 2002 und die Tarakava von 2001. Auch der Film und das Spiel dazu war natürlich ein Pflichtkauf. Zudem nahm meine Schwester den Nickname "Bohrok-Kal" an, um durch die Feindschaft der Toa Nuva und der Bohrok-Kal auch unsere Feindschaft zu verdeutlichen. ;-) 2004 2004 tat ich etwas, was ich davor und danach lange Zeit nicht getan hatte: Ich kaufte mir drei Comics. ;-) Die Nummer 4, 5 und 6. Danach entschloss ich mich wieder gegen den Kauf, da man sich genau die selben Comics ja auch auf Bionicle.com durchlesen konnte. (Nicht, dass ich das jemals getan hätte...) Die Toa Metru, Vahki, und Metru-Nui-Matoraner kauften wir uns nach der Standard-Aufteilung, zudem kaufte sich Bohrok Lhikan & Kikanalo und Krekka, während ich mir Dume & Nivawk und Nidhiki kaufte. Auch den zweiten Film kaufte ich mir natürlich, ;-) und dass ich mir nebenbei immer die aktuellsten Bücher holte, ist wohl auch selbstverständlich. ;-) Weihnachten 2004 lud ich schließlich auch endlich mal wieder ein Update für meine Homepage hoch, bei dem unter anderem auch der Bionicle-Bereich hinzukam. Aktualisiert oder erweitert habe ich den Teil aber kaum. 2005 Viel kann man auch über 2005 nicht sagen - wir teilten uns die Toa Hordika, Visorak, Rahaga und die beiden Toa Hagah nach dem üblichen Farb-Verfahren wieder auf... Bohrok kaufte sich Keetongu, ich kaufte mir das restliche Groß-Zeug. Meine Homepage bekam kaum Updates... Aber ich natürlich wieder den neuen Film! ;-) 2006 2006 gab's wieder das übliche, wir teilten uns die ganzen Sets auf, blablabla, die Bücher muss ich mal wieder nicht erwähnen usw... Meine Homepage bekam zwar kein Update, ich begann aber, sie zu überarbeiten. Es kam zwar einiges neues hinzu, aber vieles von dem alten fiel weg, und alles in allem ist der Bionicle-Teil seitdem kleiner als davor... Und aktualisiert habe ich ihn auch nicht, die paar Informationen waren noch auf dem Stand von ganz am Anfang 2006 (bzw Ende 2005). Meine Schwester hatte das Glück, bei unserem Italien-Urlaub in einem Spielzeug-Laden noch einen - wenn auch vollkommen überteuerten - Kohrak-Kal zu finden und damit unsere Bohrok-Kal-Sammlung zu vervollständigen. ;-) Zudem bekam ich 2006 zu meinem Geburtstag meine erste Konsole - einen gebrauchten Game Boy Advance. Ich weiß, es klingt merkwürdig, dass jemand zu seinem 16. Geburtstag seine erste Konsole bekommt und es dann auch noch ein GBA ist, aber meine Eltern sind nunmal grundsätzlich gegen Konsolen, und wegen guten Zeugnisses war 2006 dann endlich mal eine Ausnahme. Naja, jedenfalls hab ich mir dann danach natürlich sofort die ersten vier Bionicle-Spiele für den GBA geholt, und als dann Bionicle Heroes rauskam, hab ich mir das natürlich auch noch für GBA und PC geholt. ;-) Außerdem hatte ich 2006 meine schlimmste Verrückt-Phase - da hatte ich endlich mal wieder Geld, und schon habe ich mir die 2004-Matoraner jeweils noch ein zweites Mal, die Toa Hordika jeweils noch ein zweites und drittes Mal, die Rahaga noch ein zweites Mal, Sidorak, Roodaka und Keetongu gemeinsam mit meiner Schwester noch ein zweites, drittes und Keetongu sogar noch ein viertes Mal, und die 2006-Matoraner noch jeweils ein zweites Mal gekauft, um auch noch die Kombinationssets zu bekommen... :-/ Und ich hab wieder angefangen, die Comics zu kaufen!!! XD ;P 2007 Wie immer haben wir mir auch 2007 alles von Bionicle gekauft, was es zu kaufen gab, einschließlich der deutschen Bücher... Die Spielsets habe ich aber bis heute aus Platzmangel in meinem Zimmer noch nicht aufgebaut... Ansonsten wäre noch erwähnbar, dass ich zu Weihnachten meine dritte Konsole, (die zweite war eine PSP, die ich in einem Sonicfans.de-Gewinnspiel gewonnen habe, 8O aber für die gibt es ja leider keine Bionicle-Spiele... )-: eine PS2, bekommen habe; dazu hab ich mir natürlich auch noch alle Bionicle-Spiele geholt... Außerdem hab ich auf Amazon.de Jala (McDonald's-Spielzeug von 2001) und Fikou (Werbegeschenk von 2003) gefunden und mir natürlich sofort geholt... ;-) 2008 Tjoah, wir haben schon wieder alles, was im ersten Halbjahr von 2008 rausgekommen ist, gekauft... Nennenswert ist dabei, dass wir uns diesmal wieder nicht an die bisherige Farbaufteilung halten, meine Schwester und ich haben ausgemacht, dass ich, weil mein Nickname ja nach wie vor Toa-Nuva ist, ;-) alle Toa Nuva bekomme, während sie sich die Makuta holt... Nunja, die Titane hab trotzdem ich mir alle bisher gekauft, und Lewa Nuva, Antroz, Tamna und Radiak hab ich mir alle auch mal wieder noch ein zweites Mal geholt, um Spiriah zu basteln... An einer Überarbeitung meiner Homepage arbeite ich auch mal wieder... Ach ja, und ich bin auf dieses Wiki aufmerksam geworden. ;P Meine "Werke" im Wiki-Nui Naja, hier möchte ich einfach mal so alle Artikel auflisten, die ich (größtenteils) selbst geschrieben habe... Das mach ich natürlich nicht, um anzugeben, aber irgendwie... schon. ;P Anmerken möchte ich noch, dass ich meistens andere Wikis (vor allem das BS01 Wiki, bei dem kann man sich eigentlich immer ziemlich sicher sein, dass das, was dort steht, stimmt) als Vorlage oder Informationsquelle genommen habe und deshalb oft keine Quellenangaben habe... Natürlich übernehme ich nicht nur das, was dort steht, ich vermixe das auch noch mit eigenem Wissen oder recherchiere mal etwas länger und was auch immer - ich versuche jedenfalls, meine Artikel so gut und vollständig wie möglich zu machen. Ob mir das auch gelingt, ist eine andere Sache. ;P Das soll jetzt natürlich nur eine Liste meiner "größten" Werke sein (also Komplett-Neuschreibung und so), wer so verrückt ist, kann sich hier alles ansehen, was ich jemals auf Wiki-Nui geleistet habe. ;P Artikel Übersetzungen *Birth of a Dark Hunter (größtenteils) *The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet (komplett) Fanfictions *Der Echte Traum (Epos) *Neugeburt (Gedicht) Wiki-Nui "Intern" *Regeln für Fanfictions (größtenteils von mir vorgeschlagen) *Vorlage:Buch (meine erste Vorlage, nach vielen Versuchen...) *Vorlage:Siehe *Kategorie:Lyrik (*hust hust* Äh, ja... XD ) *Bild:Niazesk (ich habe in einem sinnlosen, stundenlang andauernden Verfahren den Hintergrund weggeschnitten... XD ) Mein Bionicle-Besitz Sets Hinweis: Von den meisten meiner Sets habe ich auch noch die Bauanleitungen, die Kanister und Packungen musste ich jedoch aus Platzmangel wegschmeißen. Und wenn das mit dem Platzmangel so weitergeht, kann ich bald auch überhaupt keine der Sets mehr aufbauen, mit dem Aufbauen der Spielsets musste ich schon aufhören... Hier liste ich übrigens stur einfach die Sets auf, die wir gekauft haben. Es kann sein (vor allem die Turaga und Nui-Rama), dass wir diese nur noch in Einzelteilen haben, oder - das schreibe ich dann aber in den Text darunter - dass wir diese zu einem offiziellen (wir bauen keine MOCs) Kombinationsset verarbeitet haben. Nui-Rama und Tarakava habe ich mir allerdings erst später geholt, da ich 2001 nicht genug Geld hatte. Jala, der 2001 in Amerika (?) ein McDonald's-Happy-Meal-Spielzeug war, habe ich zufällig 2007 auf Amazon.de entdeckt. Uns fehlen noch die fünf anderen McDonald's-Matoraner und drei der Rahi-Sets. Uns fehlt das Master Builder Set... Und die Bahrag hab ich mir auch erst später geholt, als es die mal im Sonderangebot gab... Dass ich mir alle Toa Nuva geholt habe, hatte damals übrigens nix mit meinem Nickname zu tun (den habe ich mir nämlich erst später gegeben), sondern mit Egoismus. ;P Meine Schwester hat sich Kohrak-Kal aus irgendeinem Grund nicht 2003 gekauft, sondern erst ein paar Jahre später, total überteuert. ;P Fikou (nach meinen Recherchen ein Werbegeschenk, dass in Belgien beim Kauf von Bohrok-Kal verschenkt wurde) habe ich übrigens 2007 auf Amazon.de entdeckt und mir natürlich sofort gekrallt. ;-) Was jetzt noch fehlt, ist Takutanuva... Die Matoraner habe ich mir später nochmal gekauft, um aus ihnen Kinloka und Kavinika zu bauen. Uns fehlt nur noch Ultimate Dume, um die 2004-Sammlung zu vervollständigen. Zu den Kombinationssets: Die Rahaga hab ich später jeweils noch ein zweites Mal gekauft, um das Eisungeziefer (Ice Vermin) und die Koloniedrohne (Colony Drone) zu bauen... Die Toa Hordika hab ich mir noch ein 2. und 3. Mal gekauft, um sie zu einem Kabelkriecher (Cable Crawler), einer Seespinne (Sea Spider), einen Felsraptor (Rock Raptor), einen Protocairn und einem Frostelus zu kombinieren... Bei den Titanen hab ich mir später, als es die im Sonderangebot gab, zwei Voporak geholt (bei einem habe ich den Sidorak-Teil meiner Schwester gegeben), sodass wir auch noch deren Kombinationssets haben: Voporak selbst ist natürlich auch eine der Kombinationen, die ich da zusammengebastelt habe, dazu kam dann noch der Schattige (The Shadowed One), und meine Schwester hat Sentrakh übernommen, weil ich pleite war. ;P Übrigens haben sowohl Bohrok als auch ich jeweils einen Vakama-Hordika-Kopf als Schlüsselanhänger. Den gab's beim Lego-Shop als kostenloses Geschenk, wenn man drei "Dorfbewohner" (*hust hust* Gemeint waren natürlich die Rahaga, das ist einfach unglaublich, wie wenig Ahnung die da haben ;P ) kauft - und wir haben uns natürlich gleich alle sechs gleichzeitig geholt. ;-) Die zusätzlichen Matoraner haben wir zum Lavafalke (Lava Hawk, meine Schwester) und zur Dolchspinne (Dagger Spider, ich) zusammengebaut. Das einzige Set dieses Jahres, das uns noch fehlt, ist Irnakk... Da ich keinen Platz für die fertig aufgebauten Spielsets mehr in meinem Zimmer hätte, stehen die Barraki Deepsea Patrol, der Toa Terrain Crawler, und die Toa Undersea Attack immer noch unausgepackt in einer Ecke meines Zimmers... Antroz, Lewa, Radiak und Tanma hab ich mir jeweils noch ein zweites Mal für das Kombinationsset Spiriah gekauft... Und wahrscheinlich werde ich mir dieses Jahr irgendwann Ignika, Pohatu und Vamprah noch jeweils ein zweites Mal holen, für Niazesk... Die einzigen noch fehlenden 2008-Sets sind die, die noch nicht rausgekommen sind... ;-) Sonstiges Filme Bionicle - Die Maske des Lichts Bionicle 2 - Legenden von Metru Nui Bionicle 3 - Im Netz der Schatten Von allen drei Filmen habe ich die deutsche DVD, die englischen Versionen habe ich mir aber auch angesehen. Spiele Wen's interessiert: Die PS2-Games sind identisch mit den PC-Games... Wobei die Steuerung von Bionicle Heroes am PC um Welten besser ist als an der PS2... Und nein, ich habe nicht alle Spiele davon durchgespielt, nur "Bionicle - The Game" am PC und an der PS2, und "Bionicle Heroes" am PC (kurz darauf hab ich allerdings versehentlich mein Savegame gelöscht...)-: und am GBA... Comics Das mit der "Maske des Leben'e's" ist übrigens tatsächlich ein Rechtschreibfehler des Comics. ;-) Ich denke mal, ich kann auf eine Liste aller fehlenden Magazine verzichten... ;P Story-Bücher Sonstige Bücher Meine Meinungen zu... ... "Damals war alles besser" Oft lese ich die Behauptung, dass Bionicle 2001 gut war, danach ging alles den Bach runter, sowohl was die Sets, als auch die Story bzw die Atmosphäre angeht. Ich finde zwar, dass es stimmt, dass sich die Atmosphäre geändert hat - aber sie ist nicht schlechter geworden, sondern einfach nur "anders" gut. Stellt euch einfach mal vor, ihr nehmt einen Actionfilm und wollt ihn mit einem Liebesfilm vergleichen. (Ich selbst halte nicht viel von Liebesfilmen, aber das tut nichts zur Sache. ;P ) Ist jetzt der Actionfilm besser, weil er mehr Action hat? Oder ist der Liebesfilm besser, weil er romantisch ist? Oder sind die beiden eventuell gleich gut, obwohl der eine Film überhaupt keine Romantik und der andere Film überhaupt keine Action hat? Ähnlich ist es auch mit Bionicle. Nur, dass es jetzt kein Vergleich zwischen Action- und Liebesfilm ist, sondern ein Vergleich zwischen dem früheren Mystery und der jetzigen Action, der Nostalgie und der Verbesserung. Zuerst zur Story: Sie hat sich definitiv geändert. Früher war Mata Nui praktisch alles, was wir von Bionicle kannten, und es war für uns ein Abenteuer, diese Insel zu erkunden, immer wieder irgendwo ein neues Stückchen Story zu erfahren: Auf Bionicle.com konnten wir die Geschichten lesen, die der Chronist Takua wie ein Journalist erzählte; dazu gab es immer spannende, aber kurze Flash-Animationen. Einige Geschichten konnten wir live miterleben, indem wir die Online-Games gespielt haben. Natürlich gab es auch schon die Comics. Und trotzdem blieb alles irgendwie mysteriös, es war ein Kampf zwischen einem guten Geist, Mata Nui, und einem bösen Geist, Makuta; und die Matoraner mussten unter Makuta leiden. Jetzt wissen wir, dass Mata Nui eine Insel von vielen ist, seit 2004 fand die Story fast jedes Jahr auf einer anderen Insel statt. Der Makuta, mit dem wir es bisher zu tun hatten - Teridax - ist einer von vielen geworden, und die Makuta sind nicht mehr die einzigen Feinde der Toa - von denen wir inzwischen auch viel mehr als die ursprünglichen 6/7 kennen. Nach und nach lüften sich alle Geheimnisse... Wir erfahren die Geschichten jetzt aus den Bücher, und bei langen, durchgängigen Geschichten ist viel mehr Action und Aufklärung möglich. Auch die Geschichten im Internet haben wir seit Bioniclestory.com wieder, auch wenn sie jetzt nicht mehr so journalistisch berichtet werden, und die Onlinespiele jetzt eigene, "inoffizielle" Geschichten erzählen. Alles in allem basiert Bionicle jetzt nicht mehr auf den ursprünglichen Mysterien, es ist eher so, dass die meisten jetzt in den Büchern aufgeklärt werden... Aber ist das denn wirklich schlecht? Wollt ihr nicht irgendwann auch mal die Antworten auf die Fragen? Mit den Sets ist das, wie schon gesagt, eine Art Kampf zwischen Nostalgie und Modernität. Wir kennen die alten Sets und haben sie so geliebt, wie sie waren, doch jetzt verändern sie sich einfach. Sie bekommen mehr Gelenke, sodass man mit ihnen mehr Spielmöglichkeiten hat; neue Bauteile; und es wird darauf geachtet, dass die Figuren besser in einem Stück bleiben. Werden die Sets wirklich durch diese Verbesserungen schlechter? Ich glaube, ich konnte hier gut klarmachen, weshalb ich denke, dass Bionicle nicht schlechter, sondern einfach nur "anders gut" geworden ist... ... den Büchern Nun, hierzu kann ich wohl nicht so viel erzählen wie zum letzten Thema. ;-) Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass es sie gibt. Wie schon im letzten Thema erwähnt, ;-) musste man sich die Geschichten früher aus allem möglichen Online-Zeugs, den Comics etc zusammensuchen und dann schauen, wie das ganze zusammenpasst. Mit den Büchern ist das im Grunde kein solches Problem mehr, da wir immer genau wissen, wann was passiert etc. Mir persönlich gefallen die Bücher von Greg Farshtey besser als die von C A Hapka. Hapka hat im Grunde fast alles auf bisherigem Wissen basiert, da sie nicht Teil des Story-Teams war; und trotzdem werden ihre Bücher nicht als 100%ig offiziell anerkannt. Von Greg Farshtey hingegen erfahren wir immer wieder was Neues. Zudem finde ich Greg's Bücher auch viel spannender und leserlicher als die Bücher von Hapka. Schade finde ich allerdings, dass Greg's Bücher Bionicle Adventure #4 und #9 fast nur Kopien des Filmes sind, ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang zu den Büchern rundherum... Die ganzen Guides, die es zu Bionicle gab, fand ich zwar interessant, aber auch sinnlos. Die ganzen Activity Books und Mini Books usw fand ich allerdings auch uninteressant, vor allem, da einige Informationen auch einfach falsch waren... Gut, dass davon nicht noch mehr veröffentlicht wurde! Die deutschen Bücher habe ich mir zwar geholt, aber ich hätte mich dennoch eher auf die englischen Bücher verlassen, da immer irgendwelche Übersetzungsfehler entstehen können, auch wenn es in den beiden veröffentlichten deutschen Bücher erfreulich wenige Fehler gab. Ich hätte mir jedenfalls immer die aktuellsten deutschen Bücher geholt, zusätzlich zu den englischen... Schade, dass es nur bei den beiden geblieben ist... ... den Filmen Bionicle 1 fand ich im allgemeinen sehr gut. Es hat mich sehr fasziniert, die Bionicle-Figuren plötzlich so lebendig und menschlich zu erleben... Aber mit den Matoranern als Hauptpersonen kommt mir der Film irgendwie sehr kindlich vor. Ich weiß natürlich, dass die Matoraner sehr alt sind, trotzdem kommen sie mir wegen ihrer Größe trotzdem wie kleine Kinder vor. Und das ist für mich ein Negativpunkt im Film. Ansonsten fand ich den Film eigentlich ganz gut. Was ich zwar nicht sonderlich gut finde, aber trotzdem akzeptabel: Einige zu "gruselige" oder "brutale" Szenen (jaja, wir haben die härtesten und striksten Jugendschutzgesetze von ganz Europa, wusstet ihr das?) wurden rausgeschnitten, das merkt man aber kaum. Bionicle 2... Nun ja, das Manko aus dem ersten Film wurde "behoben", die Grafik wurde noch weiter verbessert usw. Aber der Film ist irgendwie... langweilig... Das fanden offenbar auch diejenigen, die den Film nach dem Jugendschutzgesetz schneiden mussten... Denn es fehlen fast keine oder gar keine Szenen... Bionicle 3 könnte ein großartiger Film sein, wenn Vakama nicht einfach so ganz plötzlich und ohne jeglichen ersichtlichen Grund böse werden würde, und wenn die deutsche Version nicht so grausam geschnitten worden wäre. Hätte ich das Buch nicht schon vorhergelesen, hätte ich echte Probleme gehabt, den Film zu verstehen. Und BA9 ist wirklich das einzige auf einem Film basierende Buch, das ich lieber mag als den Film: Es ist englisch, ungeschnitten, ;-) und Vakama's Gründe werden genau beschrieben... ... dem Magazin Einerseits finde ich es zwar schön, dass eine Firma sich die Mühe macht, die Comics auf deutsch zu übersetzen und gemeinsam mit Zusatzmaterial als Magazin zu veröffentlichen... Aber nicht so! Die Übersetzungen sind mies, und die Informationen, die beispielsweise als Antworten auf die Leserbriefe gegeben werden, wären oft schon 5 Jahre vorher veraltet gewesen... Es häbe einiges am Magazin zu verbessern, ich fände es gut, wenn sie sich beispielsweise einen Bionicle-Fan ins Team holen würden, damit sich wenigstens einer mit Bionicle auskennt... ... den Spielen GBA Bionicle - Tales of the Tohunga: Mit diesem Spiel konnte ich mich nie wirklich anfreunden... Alles, was man macht, ist durch irgendwelche Höhlen zu laufen und den Rahi, wenn möglich, aus dem Weg zu gehen... Das ist meiner Meinung nach nicht nur schwer, sondern auch langweilig... Ich bin sicher, dass es nicht mehr so schwer wäre, wenn ich mich mehr damit beschäftigt hätte, aber dem steht die Langeweile im Weg... ;-) Von Story habe ich bisher nicht allzu viel mitbekommen, sie ist aber definitiv vorhanden. Bionicle - Matoran Adventures: Das ist im Grunde einfach nur ein 2D-Jump'n'Run... Nette Idee, langweilige Umsetzung, und wieder mal finde ich das Spiel - zumindest an einigen Stellen - zu schwierig... Außerdem ist keine Story vorhanden, was das Spiel noch langweiliger macht... Bionicle - The Game: Dieses Spiel hätte das erste gute Bionicle-Spiel werden können... Doch es scheitert an der pseudo-dreidimensionalen Umgebung, und an der um 45° verdrehten Steuerung, die das Spielen für mich zur Qual machen.... Zudem wird die Steuerung nicht richtig erklärt, mit welcher Taste man beispielsweise Aktionen durchführt oder angreift etc... Einer wirklichen Story scheint das Spiel auch nicht zu folgen... Bionicle - Maze of Shadows: Ein Rollenspiel, dessen Story sich komplett am gleichnamigen Buch orientiert. Klingt toll, ist es aber nicht. Ich bin nie weit gekommen. Entweder gehen mir irgendwann die Möglichkeiten zum Heilen etc aus, oder ich versuche, die Gegner zu umgehen, und bin dann zu schwach für den Kampf gegen die unumgehbaren Gegner... Bionicle Heroes: Das erste Bionicle-Spiel für den GBA, das ganz in Ordnung ist. Von der Story bekommt man leider nur anfangs was zu sehen, und danach nix mehr... Und da man im Grunde immer nur das selbe macht, wird das Spiel irgendwann auch langweilig... Aber trotzdem ist Bionicle Heroes für den GBA ein relativ gutes Game "für zwischendurch"... NDS Bionicle Heroes: Ich bin kein Ego-Shooter-Fan, genau das ist Bionicle Heroes für den NDS aber. Die Steuerung ist meiner Meinung nach etwas schwierig, (wenn schon Shooter, dann bitte am PC!), aber im allgemeinen scheint auch das NDS-Bionicle-Heroes ganz in Ordnung zu sein... Ich hab's bisher aber nicht sonderlich viel gespielt, da der NDS und das Game meiner Schwester gehören. ;-) Story ist übrigens, wie bei den anderen Bionicle-Heroes-Spielen, kaum vorhanden. PC/PS2 Bionicle - The Game: Hat zwar eine Story, diese ist aber nur eine schwachsinnige Zerhäckselung der Original-Story... Zudem ist es das erste Bionicle-Spiel, das meiner Meinung nach wirklich zu leicht ist. ^^ Bugs und irgendwelche nervigen Kleinigkeiten gibt es auch mehr als zu viel... Kein Spiel, das ich weiterempfehlen würde. ;-) Bionicle Heroes: Ein Third-Person-Shooter, also wieder nicht so mein Ding, Story ist auch kaum vorhanden, und die Feinde (die Piraka) werden von Anfang (Intro) bis Ende (Credits, oder Piraka-Spielplatz) einfach nur lächerlich gemacht... Zudem verbringt man den Großteil seiner Zeit im Helden-Modus, in dem man unbesiegbar ist... Dennoch würde ich dieses Spiel, ohne zu zögern, jedem Shooter-Fan empfehlen, egal was er von Bionicle hält. ;-)